Une dernière fois, cher enfoiré
by Black666
Summary: Hermione n'en peut plus. La douleur est trop forte, la mort semble une délivrance. Mais quand ses amis lisent la lettre qu'elle a laissée, les réactions sont violentes. 3e chap, 42 ans plus tard, Rose saura-t-elle apporter la paix aux deux fantomes ?
1. Une dernière fois, cher enfoiré

_Salut à vous !_

_Me (re)voilà avec une nouvelle fic ! J'en écris beaucoup en ce moment !_

_Attention, cette fic est triste, elle ne se termine pas bien du tout. M'enfin, normalement, vous avez lu le résumé._

_Les pensées d'Hermione sont en italiques._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

_O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O_

Hermione montait les marches de marbre du Grand Hall. Direction : sa chambre de préfète. Elle se sentait détruite, seule, et sa décision était prise. En chemin, elle croisa ses amis et se sentie encore plus seule. Lorsqu'elle vit ses deux meilleurs amis, elle courut à eux et les prix dans ses bras.

_Une derrière fois._

Puis elle murmura un petit « désolée » et se remit en route, sous les regards surpris d'Harry et de Ron. Elle s'arrêta en plein couloir, et se dit qu'avant de faire _ça, _elle devait passer à certains endroits. Son premier arrêt fut la salle commune de Gryffondor. Elle regarda rire les rouges et or.

_Une dernière fois._

Puis ce fut la bibliothèque, le Tour d'Astronomie, la Grande Salle, le couloir de la Salle sur Demande. Et à chaque fois qu'elle s'arrêtait dans une pièce, elle ne prononçait que trois mots : une dernière fois.

Une petite heure plus tard, elle se retrouva devant le tableau qui masquait l'entrée de sa chambre de préfète. Elle prononça le mot de passe d'une voix morne. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, elle soupira. Elle était blasée.

_Patience, dans peu de temps, tu es libre._

Elle installa la corde puis s'assit à son bureau. Elle sortit un rouleau de parchemin, une plume et de l'encre. Elle avait décidé de lui écrire à _ lui. _Pour lui expliquer son geste. Elle savait qu'_il _ se poserait des questions. _Il _ voudrait savoir pourquoi. Et elle allait lui expliquer, au travers de cette lettre. Avant de commencer, elle versa une larme. Une seule. La première depuis qu'elle avait pris sa décision. Puis elle débuta.

_Poudlard, 16 avril 1996_

_Cher enfoiré,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que mon corps a été découvert. Et je sais que tu t'es demandé pourquoi. Pourquoi j'avais fait ça. Et pourquoi j'avais choisi la pendaison. Je suis sûre que tu n'éprouves pas une once de remords. J'espère que cette lettre t'ouvrira les yeux et que tu ressentiras un peu de culpabilité._

_Tout d'abord, pourquoi tu m'as fait tant de mal ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? A par le fait d'être tombée amoureuse de toi ? Je ne te cache pas que ce fut la plus belle erreur de ma vie. Tu m'as complètement détruite. Mais pourquoi ? Pourtant, ça allait bien entre nous. On avait enfin fini par s'entendre. Et puis progressivement, mes sentiments ont évolué. Toi, tu t'en es rendu compte. Toi, tu t'es dit : « et si on faisait du mal à Hermione ? ». Toi, tu m'as demandé de sortir avec toi. Et moi, pauvre cruche, je n'ai pas flairé le piège et j'ai accepté._

_Je me sentais bien. Je me sentais belle. Je croyais que toi aussi tu m' croyais que tu m'avais demandé par amour, et non parce que tu me considérais comme un jouet que tu pouvais torturer à souhait. Tu te rends compte à quel point tu m'as fait mal ?! A quel point j'étais malheureuse lorsque j'ai découvert la vérité ?! Et surtout par qui ?!_

_Te souviens-tu de ce jour où ma descente aux enfers a commencé ? Moi oui. J'en rêve toutes les nuits. Nous venions de fêter nos trois mois ensemble. J'étais heureuse. Même mes meilleurs amis avaient fini par t'accepter ainsi que la relation qu'on entretenait. Mais toi tu as décidé que le jeu avait assez duré et que la partie devait se terminer. Tu as voulu porté le coup fatal. Tu savais que j'étais complètement accro à toi et tu as anéantie de la pire façon qui soit._

_Je te rappel ce qui s'est passé, si tu le veux bien :_

_Je venais de travailler à la bibliothèque. Je suis passée à la Salle Commune pour trouver Ginny. Il me fallait ses conseils. Or, je ne l'ai pas trouvée. Je suis restée discuter un peu avec Harry et Ron. Puis je suis rentrée. J'aurai voulu croiser Ginny mais c'était totalement impossible ! « Rire amer »._

_Je suis donc revenue à ma chambre. Lorsque je suis entrée, je n'ai pas encore réalisé ce qui se passait. Tu le sais, j'ai toujours été émerveillée par ma chambre. Et, ça aussi tu le sais, à chaque fois que j'y entré je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder le plafond. Ses dessins si merveilleusement peints, ses sculptures dorées et ce lustre en Crystal ! _

_Puis j'ai baissé les yeux._

_La guerre aurait pu se déclencher au dehors que je ne m'en serais pas rendue compte tellement la douleur qui m'habitait était intense. Toi, mon petit ami et accessoirement l'homme que j'aime de tout mon cœur, tu baisais Ginny, ma meilleure amie, dans MON lit !! Tu criais son nom comme tu n'avais jamais prononcé le mien. A la fin, au moment de jouir, tu as hurlé : MON AMOUR ! Puis tu lui as dit « je t'aime ». Trois mots que tu ne m'as jamais dits. Trois mots que je n'entendrais jamais. Par ta faute._

_Je me suis enfuie. J'ai voulu mourir. J'ai voulu courir à en crever. Je suis allée dans la Salle sur Demande. Tu sais dans quoi je me suis retrouvée ? Une pièce toute simple avec un canapé et une corde pendue au plafond. Je me suis affalée dans le canapé et j'ai pleuré. Mais ça ne suffisait pas. J'avais mal, très mal. J'en suffoquais. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais j'y suis restée trois jours. Trois jours à pleurer ou à cauchemarder sur ça. Mais la douleur ne disparaissait pas._

_Alors je me suis relevée. Je me suis dit qu'il fallait que j'affronte. Et je suis sortie. Mais je n'ai rien raconté à Harry. Arrivée dans la Grande Salle, Ginny m'a demandé où j'étais. Je l'ai envoyée se faire foutre dans ton joli petit cul. Elle a compris et m'a demandé pardon. Je l'ai giflée._

_Si ça avait été tout, j'aurais continué. Mais ce que tu m'as fait après, ça m'a anéantie. J'ai voulu mourir. Et c'est ce que je vais faire. Hier, tu as scellée mon arrivée aux enfers. Et là, je n'ai pas eu la force de me relever. Je suis allée te voir pour discuter de _ça_. Tu étais entouré de tes « amis ». Je t'ai demandé pourquoi et tu m'as répondu : « espèce de petite pute, tu ne croyais quand même pas que moi, issu d'une grande famille de Sang Pur, puisse m'intéresser à une Sang de Bourbe dans ton genre. » Tu aurais pu me poignarder que la douleur aurait été la même. Puis, _elle_, Pansy Parkinson m'a dit : « espèce de sale conne, il n'a fait que se servir de toi. Il savait que tu l'aimais. Il t'a utilisé comme un objet. Il t'a traité comme l'esclave que tu devrais être. Tu n'es qu'une salope, juste bonne à se faire baiser par tes maîtres. Tout ce qu'il voyait en toi, c'était une chose sexuelle à qui il pouvait faire du mal »._

_Je t'ai regardé puis j'ai pleuré. Tous tes amis ont rigolés. Et là, j'ai su ce que je devais faire. J'ai passé ma dernière soirée avec les Gryffondors. Puis j'ai dormi dans mon ancien dortoir. Et là, le lendemain, je suis revenue ici. Pour t'écrire._

_Voilà, tu es à la fin de cette lettre. Alors ? Comment te sens-tu ? Je te hais. Je t'exècre. Tu m'as fait horriblement mal. Et tu sais le plus triste dans l'histoire ? C'est qu'au plus profond de moi, je t'aime encore. Je ne peux m'en empêcher. Malgré ce que tu m'as fait. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu t'es acharné sur moi ? Hein ? Il y a tant de choses que j'aurai aimé faire. Je ne peux même pas finir mes études ! Mourir à 16 ans, c'est cruel ! Surtout détruite par l'homme qu'on aime ! Je t'aime tellement que ça m'a tuée. C'est tout de même caucace, non ?_

_J'aurai aimé t'embrasser. Me blottir dans tes bras. Que tu me fasses l'amour. Qu'on dîne ensemble, qu'on travaille ensemble. Qu'on soit amoureux._

_Une dernière fois, cher enfoiré._

_Hermione._

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Hermione plia son parchemin, le mit dans une enveloppe puis écrivit le destinataire dessus.

Elle pleurait. Ecrire cette lettre avait ravivé la douleur. C'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter. Elle se leva de sa chaise, des larmes de rage et de peine ruissèlent sur son visage. Elle voulait laisser libre cour à ses pulsions.

Elle commença à tout détruire dans la pièce. Elle déchirait ses notes de cour, cassait ses pots d'encre. Elle arrachait les pages de ses livres. Tous ces vêtements se retrouvèrent en lambeaux. Elle dépeça la chaise de son bureau, puis avec un des pieds, s'appliqua à massacrer son bureau et sa bibliothèque à présent vide de tout bouquin. Elle cassa les vitres de ses fenêtres. Elle continua à détruire les meubles. Puis, au bout d'un moment, elle s'assoir sur son lit et commença à se mordre et à se griffer. Elle attrapa un canif que lui avait offert son père et commença à s'entailler la main. Elle eu une idée horrible. Elle continua à s'entaillait les mains, les bras, les jambes et avec son sang, écrivit au mur : UNE DERNIERE FOIS, CHER ENFOIRE ! Puis totalement crevée, elle mit un tabouret au dessous de la corde, le seul qui avait survécu au carnage. Elle monta dessus, passa la corde autour de son cou, puis vira le tabouret. Elle suffoquait, se débattait, en sentant la vie quitter son corps.

Bientôt, il ne resta plus qu'un corps inanimé qui pendait dans le vide et une lettre sur le lit, adressée à Draco Malefoy.

FIN

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

_Alors, verdict ?_

_C'est un peu triste._

_Et Hermione devient complètement folle. Mais en même temps, je la comprends._

_Quel que soit votre avis, laissez moi une tite review_

_Merci_

_Black666_


	2. Roméo et Juliette

_Salut à vous !_

_Tout d'abord, je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des review !! J'étais ultra contente !_

_Deuxièmement j'ai écris cette suite, qui au départ n'était pas prévue, le soir, un dimanche. Donc je m'excuse si ce chapitre n'est pas à la hauteur de vos espérances._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !!_

_O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O_

Drago marchait dans les couloirs. Il pensait à Hermione. Cela faisait pas mal de temps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue. Depuis leur « explication » dans le parc, il y a deux jours. Jamais il ne l'aurait avouer, mais il s'inquiétait pour elle. Il avait croisé Potter et sa belette, mais elle n'était pas avec eux. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu, elle les avait serré dans ses bras la veille, avant de partir on ne sait où.

Il décida d'aller voir à sa chambre de préfète. Après tout, c'était le seul endroit où il n'était pas aller chercher. Il avait été le pire des connards avec elle. Il le savait. Il s'était servi d'elle. A cause d'un pari stupide que Blaise lui avait lancé.

«_Tu lui fais croire que tu l'aimes, tu la sautes, tu la trompes, puis tu l'achèves. » _lui avait dit son meilleur ami.

Et comme un con, il avait accepté. Question d'honneur et de fierté Malfoyenne. Et le pire, c'était qu'il n'éprouvait pas une once de remords ( enfin, ça c'est ce qu'il disait, alors qu'au fond de lui, il s'en voulait. Et pourquoi ? Parce que malgré ce qu'il pouvait dire, il tenait à Hermione. Mais patience il ne le sait pas encore alors laissons le réfléchir comme un Serpentard stupide).Après tout, il était un Serpentard, que diable ! Un vert et argent digne de ce nom ne s'apitoie pas sur le sort d'une vulgaire Sang de bourbe. Il n'avait jamais aimé Granger. Il l'avait humilié et il sortait une espèce de satisfaction malsaine à la savoir en train de pleurer sur son amour pour lui. Parce qu'elle l'aimait. Il le savait et s'en était servi pour gagner ce pari.

Il était arrivé à sa chambre de préfète. Malgré lui, il eut une sorte d'appréhension par rapport à ce qu'il allait trouver à l'intérieur. Il prononça le mot de passe, puis entra et se figea.

Hermione pendait dans le vide, sans vie, au milieu de ce qui semblait être le résultat d'une tornade.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Pourquoi te pendre ? A cause de moi ? Habituellement, tu es plus forte ! Pourquoi alors ?! Qu'est ce qui t'a poussée à te suicider ? Et Potter ? Est ce que c'est pour ça que tu les a serrés dans tes bras hier ? Pour leur dire au revoir ?_

Il regarda la pièce et finit par apercevoir une lettre posée sur l'oreiller. Elle lui était adressée. Il s'approcha, ouvrit l'enveloppe, déplia la lettre puis la lut. A mesure que les phrases d Hermione prenaient tout leur sens, une culpabilité sans nom s'installait en lui. Il relut la lettre jusqu'à la connaître par cœur. Puis il releva la tête et tomba sur les mots qu'elle avait écrit au mur avec ce qui semblait être du sang: _Une dernièr_e _fois, cher enfoiré !_ Drago fut submerger par un sentiment jusqu'alors inconnu alors qu'il voyait ces mots, ceux qu'elle avait écrits au bas de sa lettre.

Du chagrin. De la tristesse face à ces mots qui voulaient tant dire. Cinq mots qui lui firent plus mal que si on lui avait jeté un _doloris_. Il fut tiré de sa léthargie par un cri inhumain:

_ Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Il se retourna pour voir Harry et Ron qui venaient d'entrer. Tandis que Ron restait immobile, trop choqué pour réagir, carry, quand à lui, s'était approché du corps de sa meilleure amie, était tombé à genoux, avait encerclé ses jambes de ses bras puis avait fondu en larmes.

Harry pleurait. Non. Non, c'était impossible ! Elle ne pouvait pas être partie ! Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser tout seul. Elle n'avait pas le droit ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait fait ça ? Tandis que les larmes continuaient à couler sur les joues du brun, il se posa les mêmes questions que Drago lorsque celui-ci avait découvert le corps.

_ Hermione, s'il te plait reviens ! Je t'en supplie Mione, reviens ! Tu peux pas mourir ! Tu peux pas ! T'a pas le droit ! Je t'interdis de mourir ! Sanglota-t-il.

Drago regardait ce spectacle. Harry ressentait la même chose que lui. Mais tandis que l'un l'affichait, l'autre restait stoïque, comme toujours. A cet instant, le Gryffondor remarqua la lettre que son ennemi tenait toujours dans sa main. Il se leva péniblement, s'approcha de Drago et lui arracha la lettre. Puis il la lut. A la fin, il releva la tête. Pour la première fois en six ans, Drago Malefoy eut peur d'Harry Potter. Une rage immense, comme le blond n'aurait pas cru possible, habitait ses yeux. En un instant, le Serpentard se retrouva projeté contre le mur où les mots fatidiques étaient inscrits. Il se remit debout avec difficulté tellement le coup avait été violent. Mais Harry ne lui laissa aucun répit et lui lança un _doloris. _Drago se tomba à terre sous la douleur.

PoV Drago:

La douleur était horrible. Je voulais que ça cesse. Alors j'ai rassemblé le peu de force qu'il me restait pour chuchoter:

_ Harry, s'il te plaît.

- NON !!!!!! TU L'AS TUEE !!!!! JE TE DETESTE !!! ELLE EST MORTE PAR TA FAUTE !!! T'ES UN CONNARD, UN ENFOIRE DE PREMIERE. TU MERITES DE CRVER. JE TE PROMETS QUE TU VAS MOURIR, MALEFOY, ET PEU IMPORTE CE QUE JE RISQUE, C'EST MOI QUI T'ACHEVERAIS !!!! COMMENT T'AS PU LUI FAIRE CA ?

Il commença alors à me dire tout ce pourquoi en cet instant je me haïssais. Tout ce que j'avais fait à Hermione. Weasley est sorti de son état avancé dans le processus de transformation en larve et a commencé à lire sa lettre.

Lorsque je l'avais découvert, j'avais tout d'abord été surpris. Puis j'ai lut sa lettre. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je souffre. Par ma faute, elle est morte. Je me déteste. Comment j'ai pu lui faire ça ? J'ai beau être un Malefoy, je suis quand même un humain. Mais merde, comment j'ai pu ?! Je me suis servi d'elle, je l'ai traitée comme une merde. Putain mais qu'est qui m'a pris ?

Alors que Potter me jette un nouveau sort de douleur, j'ai une révélation. Je l'aimais. Je sais que c'est assez paradoxal parce qu'il y a à peine une heure, je voulais la voir pour l'humilier. Mais pourtant c'est la vérité. Je l'aimais. Plus que cela n'est permis. Et j'ai tout foutu en l'air. Je l'ai poussée au suicide. Je suis un monstre. Je mérite de crever. J'ai privée le monde d'une personne extraordinaire, j'ai enlevé leur meilleure amie au balafré et à sa belette.

Je voudrais pouvoir remonter le temps. Pouvoir tout changer. Mais c'est impossible. Je voudrais pouvoir la rejoindre. Et nous serons unis jusque dans la mort, comme dans ce livre moldu dont elle m'a parlé, _Roméo et Juliette_.

Je sens qu'on me frappe, mais la douleur magique a disparu. Je relève la tête pour voir que Potter s'est remis à pleurer. Il s'est assis sur le lit et contemple le corps de sa meilleure amie, à présent décédée par ma faute. Il me lance un regard et me demande:

_ Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Sa voix est brisée. Il me regarde avec insistance. Je sais qu'il attend une réponse. Alors je lui dit ce qui me paraît être l'explication la plus plausible te en même temps la plus étrange:

_ Parce que je l'aimais.

A ses yeux, j'ai compris que mes minutes étaient comptées. Il me regarda avec une haine immense. Il tourne la tête pour voir Hermione et chuchote un petit « désolé ». Puis il se concentre à nouveau sur moi. Il brandit sa baguette et prononce la formule fatidique. Une larme coule sur ma joue. La première et la dernière. Je jette un regard vers Hermione et lui demande de me pardonner. Puis le sort me frappe en pleine poitrine.

Et tel Roméo, il partit rejoindre sa Juliette.

**FIN**

_O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O_

_Alors ça vous a plut ?_

_Il est environ deux heures du mat' et je viens de terminer. J'ai pleurer en écrivant ce chapitre._

_En tout cas, je veux vos avis alors_

_review pliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiz_

_Black666_


	3. La boucle est bouclée

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Aussi surprenant que cela paraisse, voici un dernier chapitre qui vient définitivement terminer cette histoire. Ca faisait trois ans que je n'y avais pas touché, mais en la relisant il n'y a pas longtemps, j'ai trouvé qu'elle n'était pas totalement finie. Alors voilà !_

_A écouter en lisant: « Sisters », Pain of salvation._

_Je voulais aussi vous dire que toutes vos review me touchent énormément, et que je vous adore, chers lecteurs ^^_

_Bon et bien bonne lecture !_

OOO

Elle marche lentement dans la rue déserte. Le village semble abandonné, mais c'est une impression trompeuse. Les gens sont juste au chaud, chez eux, confortablement installés dans leur canapé à faire on ne sait quoi.

Le vent glacial dépose sur son visage des baisers de givre, et ses lèvres tremblent. La jeune femme est frigorifiée. Elle resserre les pans de son manteau dans une veine tentative de se protéger du froid. Son souffle se condense dans l'air. Elle espère être rapidement chez elle, retrouvez la chaude quiétude de son foyer.

Elle accélère le pas, serre son sac à mains contre elle. Un sourire nait sur son visage à la pensée de son mari qui doit l'attendre tranquillement dans le salon. Elle imagine ses enfants jouer devant la cheminée avec les jouets que leur a apportés leur grand-mère, et cette seule pensée la réchauffe.

Elle continue sa route. Soudain, une brusque rafale emporte son bonnet. Elle essaye de le rattraper, mais celui-ci s'éloigne. Ses longs cheveux roux volent dans le vent de décembre tandis qu'elle lui courre après. Il finit par s'échouer dans la neige, une centaine de mètres plus loin. Dans un endroit fermé par un portail en fer forgé.

C'est un cimetière, s'aperçoit-elle en s'approchant. Elle pousse le portail, et celui s'ouvre avec un bruit de métal usé. Son bonnet est au fond, à proximité d'une tombe de marbre blanc. Elle s'avance, évitant de respirer trop fort. Comme si souffler allait briser la sacralité du lieu.

Une fois au bout, elle ramasse le vêtement. Elle est nerveuse, et elle ignore pourquoi. Le cimetière a un air familier qui la dérange. Comme si elle était déjà venue, il y a fort longtemps. Elle remet le bonnet sur sa tête, et se retourne pour repartir. Le lieu la met mal à l'aise.

_ Et voilà, ça recommence…

La jeune femme fait à nouveau volte face, brandissant cette fois-ci un long morceau de bois, assez fin. Elle cherche d'où vient cette voix féminine, mais ne voit rien. Puis, peu à peu, un corps se dessine. Le temps de cligner les yeux, et une jeune fille d'une pâleur fantomatique est assise sur la pierre tombale de marbre blanc.

Elle est jeune, peut-être seize ou dix-sept ans, pas plus. Ses épais cheveux lui tombent sur les épaules et son regard d'adolescente est plein de mélancolie. En voyant la femme rousse, elle se met à sourire. Un sourire empli de nostalgie.

_ Bonjour, dit-elle doucement. Vous devriez ranger votre baguette, la sortir dans un lieu moldu vous fait paraitre stupide, et je ne représente aucune menace. Je suis un fantôme, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

_ Rose. Rose Weasley.

La jeune femme ne sait pas pourquoi elle a répondu. Son père lui avait toujours dit, enfant, qu'il ne fallait jamais répondre aux inconnus. Tout inconnu était un ennemi potentiel. « Vigilance constante » finissait-il par dire avec un sourire. Pourtant, elle a l'étrange certitude que ce fantôme n'est pas dangereux. Elle a quelque chose d'étrangement familier elle aussi. Lentement, elle range sa baguette magique. Le spectre reprend la parole.

_ Vous pouvez me dire quel jour nous sommes s'il vous plait ?

_ Nous sommes le 15 décembre. Le 15 décembre 2037.

_ 58 ans…murmure le fantôme en fermant les yeux, tandis qu'une larme coule sur sa joue translucide. J'aurais du fêter mes 58 ans cette année. J'aurais du les fêter, entourée de mes enfants et d'un mari qui m'aimait… Mais point de famille pour moi, point de mari…

Le fantôme pleure. Et Rose ne sait pas quoi faire pour la consoler. Elle pense à sa propre famille, qui l'attend chez elle. Elle devrait rentrer, elle le sait, mais elle ne peut se résoudre à laisser cette jeune fille toute seule. Elle hésite un instant.

_ Et vous ? Quel est votre nom ?

Le fantôme la regarde, surprise, mais elle n'a pas le temps de répondre qu'un deuxième spectre apparait à côté d'elle. C'est un jeune homme cette fois, à peu près du même âge que la fille à côté de lui. Il est grand, même assis, et son regard semble fait de glace. Pourtant, il s'adoucit tout de suite lorsqu'il se pose sur la jeune fille. Cette dernière cependant semble prise d'une colère noire et commence à s'envoler…

_ Hermione, attends…fait le jeune homme en tendant la main.

Rose écarquille les yeux, et ne peut retenir les mots qui franchissent ses lèvres.

_ Vous êtes Hermione Granger !

Le fantôme s'est arrêté. Il s'est retourné, et fixe la femme rousse avec de grands yeux.

_ Que…Qu'avez-vous dit ?

_ Vous êtes Hermione Granger…Vous étiez la meilleure amie de mon père, et la meilleure amie d'Oncle Harry. Je vous ai vue tellement de fois en photos ! Voilà pourquoi j'avais l'impression de connaître cet endroit ! J'y suis venue, quand j'étais enfant. Mon père m'y a emmenée, il m'a montré votre tombe, et il m'a dit « si un jour, tu es le quart de ce qu'elle était, alors tu seras une femme exceptionnelle ». J'en suis sure maintenant, vous êtes Hermione Granger. Et vous…

_ Et je suis morte il y a 42 ans. Je me suis suicidée. A cause de lui. Rose, je vous présente Drago Malefoy.

Le fantôme d'Hermione pleure à nouveau. Elle est revenue au niveau du sol, et observe Rose à travers ses larmes. Elle tend une main, puis se ravise.

_ Vous ressemblez tant à votre père…Comment va-t-il ? Comment va Ron ?

Rose hésite. Elle jette un coup d'œil à l'autre fantôme, mais celui-ci se contente de regarder Hermione en silence.

_ Il va…bien. Il s'est à peu près remis de votre mort. Surtout grâce à Maman. Vous l'avez sans doute connue, elle s'appelle Luna.

Hermione hoche la tête, puis demande dans un murmure.

_ Et Harry ? Comment va Harry ?

Celui qu'elle a appelé Drago s'est approché d'elle. Rose le regarde à nouveau puis elle répond:

_ Je ne sais pas. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, j'avais quinze ans. Il est passé prendre un verre à la maison avec Papa, puis il a dit qu'il allait partir, et qu'il était désolé. Sur le coup personne n'a compris. Puis l'évidence s'est imposée. Il avait fui. Personne ne l'a jamais revu. Personne n'a eu de nouvelles depuis. Mais du temps où il vivait chez nous, je ne l'ai jamais vu heureux. Il ne souriait pas, sauf quand il regardait une de vos photos. Alors son regard s'animait d'une lueur de joie nostalgique.

Le jeune homme essaye de prendre Hermione dans ses bras, mais elle le repousse.

_ Ne me touche pas ! Ne me touche surtout pas ! Tout ça, tout, c'est ta faute ! La tienne, à toi tout seul !

_ Hermione, je suis désolé…

_ Et alors ? Hein ? Et alors ? Tu m'as tout pris, tout ce que j'avais ! Mon innocence, ma virginité, mon cœur, ma vie ! Tu m'as pris mes amis, tu m'as pris mon avenir, tu leur as pris leur avenir ! Tu as tout détruit le jour où tu as baisé cette pute dans mon lit ! Je m'en fiche que tu sois désolé ! Tu m'as tuée, Drago, et tu as tué Harry aussi !

Les mots blessent le jeune homme, Rose le voit. On pourrait croire à une querelle d'adolescents. Mais la jeune femme le sent, c'est plus que cela. Ces paroles sont lourdes de sens, ils semblent porter à eux seuls quarante-deux ans de rancœur.

_ J'aurais aimé vivre, Drago. J'aurais aimé grandir, vieillir. Mais comment, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé ? Comment ?

_ Moi aussi Hermione, moi aussi.

_ J'aurais aimé que tu vives, toi aussi. Parce que tu n'avais pas le droit de mourir. Parce que ça, tu n'aurais pas du me le prendre. Tu aurais du me laisser partir, seule, comme je l'avais souhaité. Tu aurais du vivre, avec tes remords, avec ta peine, avec tes regrets.

Il essaye à nouveau de la prendre dans ses bras, et cette fois-ci, elle le laisse faire. Rose les regarde, et elle ne peut s'empêcher d'y voir ses parents. Rose connait l'histoire. Son père lui a raconté un soir où il avait trop bu. Mais alors que lui évoquait le fil Malefoy avec toute la haine possible, elle, elle ne juge pas. Elle veut juste comprendre.

_ Pourquoi Ginny vous a suivi ? Demande-t-elle.

_ Je lui ai promis de l'argent. Je lui ai promis une place dans les Harpies de Holyhead. Je l'ai séduite. Je lui ai promis tout ce qu'elle voulait…

Le ton de Drago est amer. Hermione s'éloigne de lui, tandis que les larmes coulent de nouveau sur ses joues. Mais Rose a besoin de savoir. Pour son père, mais avant tout pour cette jeune fille, morte trop tôt.

_ Et alors ?

_ Et alors je suis mort, deux jours après Hermione. Et alors je n'avais aucune intention de tenir ma promesse. Je n'étais qu'un con, arrogant, prétentieux, qui ne se rendait pas compte des gens qu'il blessait autour de lui.

Les mots sont pleins de quarante-deux ans de regrets. Elle voit aussi une larme poindre sur sa joue à lui.

_ Je me suis servi d'elle. Mais elle était tellement prompte à le faire. Tellement ambitieuse, tellement fourbe. Comment peut-on détruire sa meilleure amie pour une place dans une équipe de Quidditch ?

_ Comment peut-on détruire la fille qu'on prétend aimer pour un pari ? Réplique Hermione qui lui a tourné le dos.

Les épaules du jeune homme s'affaissent. Personne ne dit rien pendant plusieurs minutes. La neige s'est remise à tomber, mais peu importe. Finalement Hermione, après avoir recueillit un flocon sur le bout de son doigt, murmure:

_ Tu te souviens Drago ? Il neigeait aussi ce jour là…

_ Quand ça ?

_ La première fois où tu m'as embrassée. C'était un quinze décembre, comme aujourd'hui. Il neigeait beaucoup…

_ Tu étais allée voir Hagrid, poursuivit le jeune homme. Je t'attendais sur les marches. Tu m'as rejointe, tu étais frigorifiée. Alors j'ai enlevé mon manteau, et je te l'ai déposé sur les épaules.

_ Puis tu m'as embrassée.

_ Puis je t'ai embrassée.

_ C'est drôle, mais c'est comme si ce n'était pas fini. On réapparait tous les ans, le même jour. On ignorait lequel c'était, mais d'après ce que Rose nous dit, on est le quinze décembre. Chaque année, quarante-deux fois au total, on revient ici, tous les deux. Comme s'il fallait que la boucle soit bouclée. Comme s'il fallait que je te pardonne pour enfin pouvoir profiter de ma mort. Mais je ne peux pas te pardonner…

_ Pourquoi Hermione ? Pourquoi ? J'ai tout gâché dans la vie, pourquoi on ne pourrait pas réparer ça dans la mort ?

Rose a l'impression de voir une pièce de théâtre. Qui joue sa quarante-deuxième représentation. Des amants prisonniers du temps et de la mort, prisonniers de leurs remords et de leur rancœur.

_ Alors réponds moi, Drago. Réponds-moi honnêtement. M'aimes-tu ? M'aimes-tu, Drago, autant que je continue à t'aimer, malgré tout ce que tu m'as fait ? Tu es mort à cause de moi, mais sais-tu pourquoi es-tu mort ? M'aimes-tu Drago ?

_ Plus que ma propre mort. Jusqu'à ce que le soleil et l'univers s'éteignent. Je t'aime Hermione.

Le fantôme de la jeune femme sourit à travers ses larmes. Elle souffle un « merci » puis s'envole et disparait. Drago la regarde, pleurant lui aussi. Un « pourquoi » se dessine sur ses lèvres.

_ Elle sait que vous l'aimez. Elle sait qu'elle n'a pas fait ça pour rien. Elle a enfin trouvé la paix.

Rose a laissé les mots sortir sans s'en rendre compte. Elle sourit, et le spectre lui rend son sourire.

_ Nous ne reviendrons plus, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Probablement pas.

_ Alors merci Rose. Merci pour cette paix. Harry la mérite aussi, même caché au fond de l'Amérique du Sud. Merci Rose. Et adieu.

_ Adieu…

Drago s'élève, et disparait à son tour. Rose prend un instant pour réfléchir, puis comprend. Elle sort de son sac un stylo et une feuille, écrit à la hâte une lettre. Puis elle rentre chez elle pour l'envoyer.

Une semaine plus tard, Harry reçoit la lettre lui annonçant que sa meilleure amie avait enfin trouvé la paix. Pour la première fois depuis quarante-deux ans, le Survivant sourit. Puis il ferme les yeux, et ne les rouvre plus.

Quant aux fantômes, ils ne reviennent plus un quinze décembre, hanter le cimetière en évoquant leur histoire. Car la boucle est bouclée.

OOO

_Et voilà ^^_

_Comme toujours, un petit commentaire ne fait pas de mal !_

_Bon et bien après trois ans, c'est la fin. Peut-être à bientôt sur une autre fic ^^_

_Au plaisir,_

_Black._


End file.
